


Back to London

by PaperPrince



Series: Little Hearts [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Army stuff is probably not accurate but this is an AU so it doesn't matter., Doctor John, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homecoming, M/M, Nurse Sherlock, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Soulmates can read minds, army John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldiers Sherlock and John are on their way home for a break from army life. Tired and hungry and with a lot of time to kill, emotions vary and important conversations are had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to London

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was thinking of this AU the other day, in particular Sherlock and John eating burgers during their first anniversary. And so then I started thinking of them celebrating another anniversary when older but then ended up writing something a little different… Sorry for the large time jump and everything else. In this Sherlock decided to specialise as a nurse so he could spend more time near John.

“Here you go Captain.” Sherlock says smiling tiredly as he places a large cup of takeaway coffee in to John’s waiting hand. John accepts the coffee gratefully, the heat from the hot beverage seeping into his gloves.

“You’re the best Sher.” He replies leaning back against the hard plastic bench, his large green duffle bag resting inbetween his spread legs with Sherlock’s bag lying close beside his on the polished marble floor. Sherlock nods in agreement, sitting down beside him with his own equally large coffee. He glances at the airport clock and notes crossly that they have a while yet to wait for their early morning flight home. John’s face contorts slightly as he sips his drink, the taste of the rich coffee strange and overpowering, his mouth unused to anything other than simple bitter coffee rations, but he says nothing, too exhausted from all their travelling to care about the taste. 

“Did you manage to find us any food?” He asked, aware that annoyingly most of the shops and eateries in the airport had closed by the time they’d arrived at wherever they currently were in Europe. Sherlock nods, a large brown bag of takeaway food appearing magically from behind his back.

“I managed to find some very sympathetic employees upstairs at the food court, they were just about to start serving breakfast but willing to do a favour for a handsome lad in uniform.” Sherlock explained handing John a burger.

John grins and grabs the collar of Sherlock’s uniform, pulling him close for a quick kiss.

“You are an angel. Although it took you long enough Sher. I was worried you’d miss our flight.” He grumbled teasingly as he wrapped an arm around Sherlock. 

Sherlock scoffed and bit into his burger. “I’m hardly an angel. I just flirted with a sixty year old Hungarian for food. I’m simply well aware by now that it’s important to keep you fed. You get all grumpy when you’re hungry.” Sherlock said chiding John lightly and pointing a chip at him. John leant forward and promptly stole the chip, pretending to nibble at Sherlock’s fingers as he did so. 

“Don’t eat me!” Sherlock nearly screeched, batting his hands away childishly. “I think that just proves my point.” He said wriggling out of John’s reach. The two of scowled at each other for a moment before promptly bursting into giggles. 

“We shouldn’t laugh. We’re in uniform.” John said glancing around the sleepy airport departure lounge, which was empty save for a few weary businessmen slouching over laptops and bored airport personnel, none of whom were particularly nearby.

“We are on leave though. And we could be doing things a lot more inappropriate.” Sherlock countered, fiddling with his food. 

John nodded sliding up against Sherlock again using his tall frame for warmth, unused to the chilly air conditioning. “You’re right love, we could be.” He said wrapping his arms around Sherlock and sending him a look that made Sherlock blush in response and bite his lip. 

“Not here John.” He said letting out a soft whimper.

John’s face crinkled around his eyes and he broke into a smile, his hands ruffling Sherlock’s short neat hair feeing his curls from the carefully applied product. “You are adorable, you know.”

Sherlock pouted in response. “Am not. Don’t say that.” He said quietly, his energy dropping as he pretended to peer at their plane tickets. “I’ve killed people you know.” 

“You’re a nurse.” John replied taking his hand and squeezing it comfortingly. “And a bloody brilliant one at that.” John said kissing at Sherlock’s hand and cheek. “You’re just over tired. We both are.” He said feeling his age, and the twinge in his shoulder. Maybe after all their years together in the army, it was time for change, from them to try a new adventure. He could feel Sherlock agree, his curly head suddenly buzzing with ideas and possibilities. John smiled and felt their bond glow warmly. 

“I agree, you and me together forever.” John said pressing his head against Sherlock’s and cupping his face. They sat together, foreheads pressed together an eyes closed for several moments, silently communicating and reassuring one another.

John blinked awake first, his ears prickling at the shrill sound of the tannoy. He kissed Sherlock awake and picked up their bags. “Come on then. It seems they’ve started calling our gate. It’s time for us to go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure if I'll add any more to this universe. I hope it made sense. Feed back is appreciated and might help be get back to my writing.


End file.
